


?

by poppyharris



Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [3]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pranks, french homophobic slurs, mildly in the closet, overuse of french, sprinklers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: poor petey just doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Original Character(s)
Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152737
Kudos: 4





	?

"y-you know tiffany?" pete asked, scuffing his shoe as he kept a look out for jimmy. she'd brought along a friend, too. a tall, honey-haired boy who seemed to smile at everything.

"a little, i suppose. we're both from canada, that's the only reason we talk!" kieran laughed, a bright, joyful laugh. 

pete chuckled nervously, mildly in awe of how tall kieran was. the tallest boy he used to know was gary, but kieran was even taller, and more broad and had the most beautiful lips pete had ever seen and-

“ow, fuck tiff! watch where you’re poking that!” 

kiernan raised an eyebrow, looking over at the wall where tiffany and jimmy had disappeared half an hour ago. jimmy had threatened pete to secrecy, especially warning him not to tell any nerds, which just made pete nervous.

“heteros, amirite?” kieran rolled his eyes, reaching into his backpack to grab out his water bottle. pete laughed nervously, clenching his jaw a little.he couldn’t come out to kieran, he was too... handsome.

it was a little obvious with kieran, pete supposed, thinking of art when he’d keep calling ms. philips darling, and especially during halloween when kieran would dress up as alice in wonderland. kieran glanced at pete, who quickly turned away and scratched the back of his neck.

“maybe we should just go, i don’t think they really need us,” pete suggested, looking straight at the wall where jimmy and tiffany were. 

“kieran, you go and je vais meurtre tu!” tiffany’s face appeared over the wall, her nose scrunched. “we’re nearly done, tu tante!”

kieran laughed softly, not taking her seriously. “oui, oui tu as gâté gamin!” kieran looked over and smiled at pete, giving him a wink. “we’ll give them another five min-”

no sooner had kieran been cut off by a yelp, tiffany was scrambling over the dip in the wall, followed closely by jimmy, who was clutching her bag tightly.

“crossed wires, c’mon!” tiffany snatched her bag from jimmy, grabbed kieran’s arm, and dragged him in the direction of the main building. pete gaped after kieran, and jimmy huffed, standing level with pete. 

“crossed wires?” pete asked, looking after the pair running, and then to his side at jimmy. jimmy had that same stoic face, his arms crossed and his expression stony. 

“we were setting up a system that would trigger all the sprinklers in the school, we decided to test it on the library first, since it’s only the staff room that has sprinklers. the prefects,” jimmy turned his face away as one ran by, then continued, motioning for pete to begin walking alongside him. “know she pulls pranks like that, so will bust her if she’s in the vicinity.”

pete wasn’t really listening, thinking more about if kieran’s hair was honeycomb or strawberry blonde. “when do you think you’ll try again?” he asked, firmly deciding in his head that kieran’s hair was honeycomb.

“tonight, we won’t need you as lookouts, so don’t worry about getting caught or having to spend time with that kieran kid,” jimmy rechecked his timetable, before slapping pete on the shoulder. “i’ll see you later, have fun in geography.”

pete rolled his eyes, jimmy knew full well geography was his worst subject. kieran didn’t though, maybe it was his best, maybe he loved it. pete wondered if he could convince him to tutor him, so they could gaze into each other’s eyes over maps of war torn countries.

pete caught his reflection in the trophy closet glass, and realised his cheeks were burning red and he had the dopiest grin on his face. gee petey, it only takes a handsome boy with nice hair paying the mildest amount of attention to you and you’re all over him.

it’s tough being gay.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> song: ? by nena


End file.
